Memories, A Siloki Fanfic
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki has a series of important memories between him and his best friend. But is she even that anymore? One-shot, if you like it I'll post more chapters.


Loki x Sif

Loki sat on the edge of his bed his head dow, his hands clasped together. He had only come out twice in three days, both for the restroom. He doubted anybody cared, anyway. Ever since he had returned to Midguard, even Thor had been giving him the cold shoulder. But it wasn't Thor he cared about. No. It was... _her._ He played the memories over and over again, all of it coming together like a film. Certain events that stuck out more than most, all put together to create a movie in his mind.

"Come on! Are you chicken or something?" One of the bullies cried out. 9-year-old Sif bit her lip, beads of preperation showing on her forehead. "No. I just don't want to _die_." She replied smartly, turning her back on the huge crate.

"Come on. _Chicken._ You're such a _girl_." The same boy teased, and the other two goons along side him nodded. Sif clenched her fists and swiveled back around, her face seething. "I am _not_ a girly girl!" She roared, opening the crate in one fluid moton. Immediatly, a huge beast climbed out, bloodthirtsy for revenge on whoever trapped him in the cage in the first place. It snarled, and the three bullies ran away, the cowards. Sif gulped audibly and drew her small dagger. "S-Stand ba-" It knocked her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her before she could finish her threat. She struggled to stand up again, and it raised it's paws, preparing to strike again. But suddenly, an image of a young, 10-year-old boy appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Stand back, you sniveling beast." The boy sneered at the monster. "Loki, look out!" Sif shouted, trying to stop him. But it was too late. The beast swept its claws through Loki's midriff... only for his image to flicker and die. Sif smiled and shook her head before quickly refocusing on the task at hand. The _real_ Loki was behind the beast, knife in hand. Before the thing knew what was happening, the young god of mischief had jumped on the beast's back and stabbed the knife into its eye. Releasing the weapon from the socket, he jabbed the other eye too, causing complete blindness. The boy finished it off with a stab in the back, and, twisting the knife around several times, managed to defeat the mighty creature. It slumped to the ground, dead.

Loki smirked, wiping off his knife and walking towards Sif. "You're _welcome_." He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Sif simply scoffed. "I could've done it myself." She said, rolling hey eyes. But the faint smile that met her small lips said otherwise.

Suddenly, Loki is 15. Sif is clenching and unclenching her fists, glaring daggers at the boy who dared call her _weak._ "I am NOT weak!" She seethed, but the boy simply rolled his eyes, not believing a thing. Loki suddenly steps in front of her. "She could beat you to the ground in the ring ANY time!" The god growled, and Sif gently pushed him away. The boy, who had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, scoffed. "Oh, sure, I'll take the word of the _weak girl's pansy boyfriend."_

Thor, who was appararently was standing behind them the entire time, had to refrain the two friends from attacking him together. "I'M-NOT-HER-BOYFRIEND!" Loki yelled, fighting to be free from his brother's grip. The bully backed away, his eyes wide. "Oh Thor. Sorry I was... just leaving." He rushed off, and Sif and Loki exchanged knowing glances that meant the same thing. _As soon as Thor's gone, that guy's getting a butt-whooping._

Loki is his age now, and Thor had just brought him back to Asguard. After resulting a punishment from Odin(that he'd rather _not_ remember), he had immediatly consulted Sif. "Sif!" He exclaimed, rushing up to her. She didn't even glance up from her book. "What?"

"Um. I guess I was just saying I'm back-"

Loki was stopped by a smack in the face. "You _dare_ come up to me just to tell me you're _back?_ You don't think I didn't _know_ that already?" She seethed, causing the God of Trickery to gulp "You can _forget_ about me ever being your _friend_ again. I might have have friends on Midguard! Did you ever think of that? Sure I'm a warrior, but I don't _kill_ _innocent people _to get my way! You DISGUST me."

And with that, she left.

Loki had thought long and hard about what Lady Sif had said. "And instead of staying here... I killed innocents, got caught, _and_ lost my best friend." The god muttered under his breath. He shed a single tear, and it flowed down his cheek onto his shirt. He reached under his garments to reveal a locket. Opening it, there was a picture of Loki and Sif, when they were very, very young, fighting each other with wooden daggers. The god tried to let out a weak chuckle, but it turned out a sob.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "G-Go away, Thor!" Loki exclaimed weakly, but the doorknob turned anyway. And in came... Sif?

"What are you- doing here?" Loki asked, trying to sound defiant as he stuffed the locket back under his shirt. "I came to say... I'm sorry." She sighed, and the god furrowed his brow. "_You're_ sorry? I'M the one that should be sorry!" He exclaimed, and Sif bit her lip. "Well... I just wasn't having a good day the other day, and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Loki's face was grim. "Apology accepted." He said eventually, and Lady Sif smiled slightly. "And Loki..." His breath caught when he heard her speak his name. "I also wanted to say... that, well..."

The Trickster had to interrupt. "I'm sorry, Sif, but i had to say this. You're _right._ About Midguard. What I did was horrible and stupid. I'm wrong, and you're right. You're right, and I deserve it, and your eyes are beautiful, and you're right, and _you're_ beautiful."

Silence. And then: "Loki."

That was all she said before she pressed her lips against his, and he wrapped her arms around her. When they finally broke apart, Sif was smiling. She brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. "Loki. You are right... I am beautiful." Loki grinned and laughed. But Sif's expression suddenly grew serious. "I don't think anyone can know about this." She told him, and Loki contemplated."I suppose not."

The woman smiled. "But you know that I love you and that's what matters." She said, before gently meeting his lips with hers and leaving the room.

Loki fell onto the bed, feeling lighter than air. "Out of all the people... Thor, the Three Pinheads... she chose me. _Me._" He mused, before falling into a much needed sleep, dreaming about nothing but the fair Lady Sif.

_So, that was my story! Do you think it should have more chapters? If I don't get any response then I'll just keep it a one-shot. Loki x Sif is my OTP. #Fangirling# So, yeah. Toodles!_


End file.
